Equestria Girls: The Homunculus
by zammcsz
Summary: Taking place two years after she arrived Canterlot. Sunset had learned a lot about this new world magic, alchemy. She has amazing friends and the best boyfriend anyone could ask. It wasn't easy to get to get to this point. She had many rough patches when she arrive, like control over the world or Anon-a-miss. But that was all in the past, she has change... she thought she did.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sunset Shimmer felt the heat consume her body and the student of Carterlot High didn't fare any better. the air conditioners around the school had malfunction, leaving us in this inferno. It was like hell raised up to Equestria. Miss Luna, our substitute teacher for Alchemy class had a better handling of the heat and class. The book was up to her face as she read "The law of equivalent exchange, in order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed". Again, with the same lesson. It gets tiresome to have to sit down and get our head drill with the same stupid lesson. Sunset eyes explore the world outside of school. Through the window she saw classmate sitting by the old Canterlot statue. She much prefers being with her friend right about now, but she also wouldn't mind spending some time with him. Her thoughts were taking over by that boy who made her heart skip a beat. A smile broke her otherwise stony face. life was good, then why, why does she feel so homesick. The teacher walks next toa very distracted Sunset. Luna taps Shimmer head with the dense alchemy book. The class snicker much to the girls embarrassment. "Oh, sorry Sunset, are we bothering you?" Said Luna. The girl stays quiet and just shook her head. "Since you're not paying attention, I'll assume you know the material" Luna shut the book. Never breaking eye contact. Making the girl nervous. "What is a rebound and when does it occur"

"A rebound is a miscalculated transmutation. It happens when the law of equivalent exchange is not meet" Sunset answer. The teacher seems please but it was hard to tell with her long face. She nods but before she could speak, the bell rings. Sunset quickly got up with her material. On her way out she could hear the teacher telling the students to enjoy the weekend. Walking out of class she stumbles with a happy go lucky girl. Her Pink fluffy hair and contagious smile was greatly appreciated.

"Sunny! How is my fiery girl doing?" said Pinkie Pie. Her body language was lively and passionate. We both walk down to the cafeteria to join the gang. Along the way she told Pinkie of her embarrassing incident. Pinkie expresses her sympathetic by pulling a candy bar out of her wild hair. Sunset grabs the chocolate bar but it was melted, much to her displeasure.

"Thanks anyways" Said Sunset. This simple act meant the world to her. Both talk while heading to the cafeteria. Not paying much attention to the folks around them. Coming to a stop in front of someone they hope meet face to face. Adagio close her locker and stood in front of Sunset and Pinkie. She scowls and held her head high. Sunset was tired of the passive aggressive interactions or the awkward way they act when they take a class together. Shimmer took the first step in becoming friends. "Hey Adagio, How you been?" Sunset form her best smile and put her hand out for an awkward handshake. Adagio cross her arms and pull back with a sneer.

"Just because we act friendly doesn't mean we're friends, she-demon". The reminder of what Sunset had done in the past sting. She hated that name and Adagio quickly when down on her list of people to befriend. Adagio walks pass us and bump Sunset shoulder on her way.

"Yeah, good talk…" Said Sunset. Pinkie put her arm around Sunset neck and said to ignore here. In the cafeteria, we caught sight of the girls. She sat next to a sleepy Applejack. Poor Aj, all she does now is work and school, she deserves every second of rest she could find. Rainbow Dash on the other hand had a deadly glare. She would violently stab her meal while repeating "I'm fine". Sunset ask Rarity for the gossip and told Shimmer to ignore Dash because she was being a sore loser. It was a friendly tease but this did not stop Dash from slamming the table. The loud bang seems to scare Fluttershy who was sitting next to Dashie. Flutter had been spacing out for the past couple day. Sunset trace Flutter eyes and it landed on the boys football team. Shimmer brain started ticking. Fluttershy was never one to show any type of interest in such things. She thought best to keep her lips seal.

"Sorry I'm late, girls" Said Twilight. She ran up to the table and drop on the chair, sitting next to Dash. "I was practicing my reconstruction" She explain. Taking out an angelic figurine with wings. Making Pinkie Pie awestruck. When Sunset eyes fell on Twi, her mood swore.

"Whoa, impressive" Said Shimmer. She tries to sound genuine but her true feeling were stronger. It was sarcastic and almost mocking. The group felt silent, almost painfully uncomfortable. Twi seem the most surprise. The silence didn't last long when a bark was hear. Dash was taken aback when she hears the sound coming from Twi backpack.

"Did you bring your dog to school, egghead" Dash joke. Twi has made it clear to us all that she doesn't appreciated the nickname but Dash is the only one who uses it. "What if that dog get rail up in class?"

"Ok first, my head is not shape like an egg and second" Twilight put her bag on the table and spike head pop out, making all the girls gush. "I bring Spike everywhere I go, he's my guarding angel after all. Plus, if he ever gets to loud in class, all I need to do is sing a lullaby and he'll go to sleep" Said Twilight as a matter of fact. While the group play with spike, Sunset go up to leave. Pinkie Pie ask where she is going, they just got to the cafeteria. Sunset just said that she lost her appetite. Walking school with a vigilant eye, knowing who she wants to stumble upon. From the corner of her eye, she spots him outside of class and dash toward him. He took notice of me coming forward and open his arms. Sunset did the same before throwing herself on him. Firmly wrapping her arms around his body. The heat was killer but she would suffer through it. Sunset couldn't help but place her head on his chest "Hey, what wrong?" Said he.

"Nothing, can't you see I'm smiling" Sunset pull back and show a big grin. "See Flash"

"I can see you're trying too hard" Flash Sentry answer. He read me like a book. Maybe that is what happens when two people spent too much time together. Sunset let go of him and lay back on his locker, locking hands. Shimmer didn't really want to talk about it. all she wants is a moment of peace and that's how they spend their lunch break, sitting and talking until the bell ring. Sunset face twisted but cold down when she felt him put his arms around her again. "Sorry I have to go but we'll talk soon, ok?". He glances once more and wink before disappearing into the crowd. She notices that Flash was not wearing his trademark leather jacket. She knew the heat was unbearable but she loves how that jacket looks.

Sunset next class was history. Our teacher was Cheerilee. A woman who was very happy to teach a boring class to a bunch of uninterested teens. Everyone gathers up in the room and pick their chairs. Sunset pick the chair closes to the window. "Ok, continuing where we left off yesterday" Said Cheerilee. "Can anyone remember, what was the first creation when times were dark and shapeless". One random student raises his and answer "The light" to which Cheerilee clap in an ecstatic mood. Sunset shook her head and explore the outside world once more. Not far from school she saw a little girl walking with her two parents. Link by hand and bond by blood. The sight evokes strong emotion. She once more asks, why does she feel so homesick.

* * *

**Hey, I just want it to say that English is not my native language and your going to see grammatical error but i'm always trying my best to improve. Also, I don't mind if people point out a mistake in the story. in fact, it helps.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bell rings and a mass of bodies pile through the halls of school. Push and shove where receive and giving back before reaching the exit. Shimmer wants to go home but the group decided to support Dash in today soccer practice since she was in a piss poor mood today. Sunset reach the bleachers on the back of the school to find the gang. Everyone was there, including the egghead. Sunset decided to take the chair furthest from Twilight. This did not go unnoticed but no one wanted to approach the subject.

Sunset never really played a sport before, so watching Dash play was always breath taking. She made any sport look so easy but there was something wrong. She was aggressive, more than usual. At one point she slams a girl to the ground. The game when on as normal. Practice was about to end when Dash notice she was one point down. She ran towards the girl with the ball and decided to steal it. Dash Slide foot first and accidentally twist the girl's feet. The girl fell to the grass, hands clutch to her feet, bawling her eyes out. Dash was visually nervous looking at the couch who had a furious expression. The girls quickly turn away, repulse by the way the girl's feet would twist and turn. Sunset on the other hand was mildly curious. She never seen a body part turn circle before. Even so, she feels bad this incident occurred. The game was over and they call an ambulance. The gang waited for Dash's return but they quickly realized that she was never coming out of the girl's locker room. Everyone, including the couch had gone home and the group decided to find dash. It was sad to find Dash sitting alone on the locker room. Easy to tell she had been crying for a while. Everyone approached to conform Dash, everyone except Sunset. It felt wrong to integrate herself upon a friendship that started well before she ever shows up in this world. That's right, Sunset never belong to this world in the first place. She always felt disconnected from everyone. What topic people talk, how they dress, how they act. It was all so different. Shimmer decide it was best to leave and silently walk out. Walking the empty halls, she hears Flash voice. It was strange, he would never be in school so late. Apparently, Twilight call him to come over and cheer up Dash. The idea of egghead talking to her boyfriend was enough to send here over the edge and she immediately began to bite his head off. The same argument over and over, and it always ended the same. He wanted a reason for her ever-growing contempt towards Twilight. Sunset pulls back and swat his hands when he tries to reach for her. Turning on the spot and walking away. He calls many but it felt on deaf ears. Utterly furious with the looming feeling of hopeless. She was in fact, alone in an alien world. She though Flash would understand but he could never truly know how she felt. It wasn't his fault, whenever he tries to approach the topic but Sunset would always shut it down. She had no one else to blame but herself and that's the part that suck's the most.

Home, if you could call an abandon apartment building a home. The paint maybe falling off and there was no water plus most of the time the electricity would shut down at random, it was still better than sleeping in the streets. She had mismatch furniture that gave the room a charming look and to top it up, she found an old black and white television. Things were starting to look up. She plugs her burner phone to charge, threw herself on the coach and turn on the tv. Picking up a brown book. Every day she would look through the pages of conversation she had with Princess Twilight. It's been awhile since Sunset last spoke to her. The last couple of conversation was Twilight repeatedly asking if I was ok and why have I not responded. Sunset felt a little bad for making her worry but she felt worst for making her parents worry sick. They probably don't know I'm on another world. Homesick, that's one feeling she couldn't get rid of. Sunset put the book down and in the center of the room she began to draw a variety of symbols with a marker. Sunset may not be the most knowledgeable when it came to alchemy but how difficult could it be, she could do magic in her world. After hours of erasing and re-drawing all the symbols, she was done. All she needs now was to know what portals are made of or where to even search for it. Sunset began to hear noises, like clicking sound coming from her window. Multiple rocks flew and hit the glass. One broke through and a pile of glass landed on the floor. Sunset got mad and check who the hell was throwing rocks at her home. Sunset open the window to find the girls along with flash standing in the parking lot. Pinkie had a rock on her hand and quickly hid it but Shimmer saw her. "You could just call" Said Sunset.

"You're not picking up the phone" Pinkie Pie responded. "Can we come in?"

"No" Said sunset before closing the window. She could still hear Pinkie Pie say they're coming anyways. Hearing the hyper girl bang the door was annoying to say the least. Shimmer couldn't ignore them either, especially Pinkie Pie, she could knock on that door for days. Sunset grabs a blanket to cover the alchemy sketch and let the girls in. Most of them had never visited before. the atmosphere was tense and awkward. At less Dash was doing better. Twilight was the first to break the silent, questioning Shimmer attitude towards her. The conversation was civil at first but slowly each began to raise their voices. No matter who try to step into the argument they would just ignore them. Many words were thrown but not much was said. They would just go on circle. Sunset patience was wearing thin until she cares no more. Shoving Twilight who almost fell. The group quickly when to separated them but Twi was quicker. Running toward Sunset and pushing her as hard as she could. Shimmer trip and almost landed on the glass. Slashing her hand to prevent her face from getting cut. She got up with a death stare. The group of girls would stand in between the two. Twi was scare that she might accidentally hurt her friend. Sunset could end the argument right now but as petty as it might sound, she wanted revenge.

"Shimmer I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight" Said Twilight. She gasps when she saw the steady flow of blood coming from her hand. Sunset thought That Twi had cross the line and it was time for a reality check.

"You never think of anyone except yourself!" Responded Sunset. Twilight try to deny the claim but Shimmer continue to hammer the point. "You just don't understand how much I hate you right now"

"Really Sunset, then help me understand"

"You humiliated in front of the entire school, people still call me a she-demon to this day and not once you defended me, you try to turn "MY" friends against me when everyone though I was Anon-a-Miss and you wanted to steal my boyfriend!". Twilight shook her head and aid lies, all lies. Sunset stare at Twilight in the eye and though of the worst thing she could say "God, I wish you were death. No, you know what I want, is TO LEAVE THIS FUCKING WORLD AND GO HOME" Sunset yell. Covering her mouth when she realized what she said. She couldn't believe does word came from her mouth. Sure, she wanted to hurt Twilight but it didn't make her feel better. In fact, she felt worse. Her friends and Flash were looking at her differently, like a stranger. Before Sunset could say anything, she saw light emit from the ground. She was standing in the center of the room and the sheet on the floor were cover in blood. It took a couple seconds before grasping the danger she and her friends were in. It was a rebound. Sunset warn her friends but it was too late. The passage of time was unknown. She woke up in her home, alone. It was night, it must have been late because the moon was out. Pain travel her body as she lay soak on the floor. She tries to get up but couldn't. She screams when she looks at her arm or lack thereof. It was missing, you could see the meat and bone. Blood gush to form a puddle around her. Skins gone pale and her head was spinning. She tries to get up once more and call for help but she was too weak. Her eyes felt heavy and she let them close slowly. She knew that if she when to sleep, she would never wake up again.

* * *

**Re-wrote the story and divided the first chapter in two. Got the ending plan but the problem is getting there. That's all.**


End file.
